Mitsubishi i Concept '03
|gt6type = |manufacturer = Mitsubishi |displacement = 999 cc |drivetrain = |engine = |power = 67 HP / 6000 rpm |pp = 321 PP |torque = 67.91 ft-lb / 3500 rpm |0-60 = |distance = |topspeed = |length = |width = |height = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |year = 2003 }} The Mitsubishi i Concept '03 is a concept car produced by Mitsubishi. It appears in Gran Turismo 4 Prologue, Gran Turismo 4, Gran Turismo PSP, Gran Turismo 5 and Gran Turismo 6. Colors Only one color is available for this car: *I Concept Purple In-game description "The prototype of the "i" Kei car that gained attention for its revolutionary layout package." The Mitsubishi i was a truly innovative kei car. Not only was its styling unique and quirky, its clever packaging made it a favourite for active families. The i Concept was exhibited at the 2003 Frankfurt Motor Show; the name "i" had the double meaning of "self" and "love" (the Japanese word for love is ai). It also stood for "innovation", "imagination" and "intelligence". The i came powered by a 1.0L DOHC inline-3 that featured a newly developed variable-valve timing mechanism working in combination with a continuously variable transmission (CVT) and idle stop technology, This resulted in exceptional fuel economy earning the moniker "3 litre car" in Europe, which meant that it could travel 100 km on just 3 litres of fuel. Besides passing Euro 4 regulatory standards, the car was also a clean burner, receiving a 5-star rating in the German Auto Association eco car test. The platform was a newly developed MR with an aluminium space frame. The dimensions were compact to say the least, stretching only 3,516 mm from bumper to bumper, but there was plenty of space inside for for adults. The low drag coefficient of 0.24 also contributed to its efficiency. The interior used floating panels and translucent resin seats, providing a futuristic ambience both inside and out. Another unique feature was the Information Key, a memory stick that allowed the driver to share computer or audio visual data between his home and car. Acquisition GT4P The player can unlock this car by getting all gold medals in the Blue section (lessons #13 - #19) of the Driving School area. GT4 This car can only be obtained by winning the Mirage Cup at the Mitsubishi Events Hall. It is not for sale at the Mitsubishi dealership. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 500,000 Credits. GT5 This car is a Standard car, and can occasionally be bought at the Used Car Dealership for around 34,000 Credits. The exact price of the car may vary depending on the mileage. It is a Level 0 car. GT6 This car can be purchased for 35,000 Credits. It is a simplified car. Trivia *In Gran Turismo 4, this car cannot be sold, only discarded from the garage. Notes Category:GT4 Prologue Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Mitsubishi Concept Cars Category:Cars under 4200 mm Category:Under 100hp Category:2000s automobiles Category:Unpaintable cars Category:Level 0 cars Category:Concept Cars